In a virtual office environment, an individual spends part of their time at a home office building, part of their time at their home, and time at other locations within their company. Even when the individual is at their home office building, the individual will not always be utilizing the same desk. To further complicate matters, the various desks that will be utilized by the individual will have different types of telecommunication equipment. This is particularly true, when the individual travels to another location of their company.
In the past, similar problems were associated with computers. Many companies have resolved the computer problem by issuing all employees portable computers that can be taken from location to location and still maintain all the data of an individual.
Wireless telephones have been used to attempt to resolve the problems associated with virtual offices. However, the existing wireless telephones (wireless terminals) have not provided an adequate solution. The reason for this is that the user interface of a wireless telephone is by its nature a very compact interface. This type of interface is adequate to use in mobile type operations or for receiving simple telephone calls. However, the modern wired office telephone provides a very sophisticated and user friendly interface. The user interface of a modern office telephone allows individuals to be more effective in the performance of their jobs.
The problem that exists in the prior art then is to provide the functionality of a wired office telephone in different locations and in different office environments.